A neutron position detection apparatus is used for application or the like to investigation of characteristics of a specimen, for example, in an acceleration facility by irradiating the specimen to be investigated with neutron and detecting scattering of the neutron.
The neutron position detection apparatus includes a neutron position detector which is a position sensitive proportional counter for neutron detection (PSD), and a processing circuit calculating the incidence position of the neutron by processing an output charge from the neutron position detector.
The neutron position detector includes a tubular envelope serving as a cathode, an anode is disposed on an axis of the envelope, and a gas including a 3He gas and an additive gas is enclosed in the envelope. When a neutron is incident on the envelope, 3He in the gas reacts with the neutron to produce a proton and a tritium, and the proton and the tritium jump into the gas to ionize a surrounding gas and collects the ionized charge to the anode. The processing circuit detects the incidence position of the neutron on the basis of the output charge from both ends of the anode.
It is desired that a position resolution which is detection accuracy of the incidence position of the neutron is improved in the neutron position detection apparatus.